1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for mechanically coupling portable communication devices. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a detachable coupling mechanism that provides fully configurable portable communication device form factors.
2. Introduction
Portable communication devices used in today's society include mobile phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, tablets, gaming devices, and various other electronic communication devices. Current portable communication devices are crammed with many features, such as phone features, gaming features, navigation features, music playing features, electronic messaging features, camera features, video features, application features, and many other features.
Unfortunately, because each feature uses a different user interface, compromises must be made to provide a compact user interface that is used to operate all of the features. This results in a non-optimum user interface. For example, the compromises are made with respect to portable communication device form factors, functionality, performance, overall usability, high redesign costs, and user costs. As an example of the user cost compromise, users must pay for features that they may never use, but that are already integrated into a portable communication device.
These compromises are made because a portable communication device is a singular device to keep the device portable and such a device cannot be mechanically combined with other portable communication devices. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for mechanically coupling portable communication devices.